Fear of Fire
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: What if there was an extended version of the Mine-Cart scene that explained why Phineas and the others couldn't jump through the flames and got captured? What if it was because they chose to stay back because there was someone who had a fear of fire? Read to find out! A series of 1-2 shots regarding this 'What if'.
1. Fear of Fire: Part 1

**So, this randomly just popped in my head. I have a MASSIVE fear of fire, and the scene with the minecarts in Across the Second Dimension popped in with the intense flames. It got me thinking that what if the reason they didn't jump was because one was afraid of fire? I figured instead of using a canon character, I would just use myself since I legitimately fear fire and getting burned and all that stuff. With AYA airing tomorrow...technically about 21 hours from now (darn Disney Channel should have gotten it too! Fingers crossed for itunes though), I've been working on Let the Chips Fall...periodically. I'm not even halfway into finishing it, but that's okay. I didn't expect to have it finished by then anyway. Just means I have yet another story to work on. I think I might put 'Phinny' on hold until either the new Annie movie comes out on blu-ray or even Christmas (since it takes place around Christmas). I don't know yet. I'm just not feeling the 'Annie' mood to work on it right now. Anyway, so that's that. Hope you enjoy this little one-shot...Let me rephrase that: I hope this one-shot is good. I paraphrased the scene since you could just watch the movie to get all the details and dialogue. Note: when I write my fanfic of all the episodes/movies with my OC add-in the dialogue and content will be similar. This is more like a deleted clip...extended if you will, of the minecart scene. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa Flynn, and Other Dimension Marissa Flynn. **

* * *

The normbots were chasing us, and they were getting closer. First, Other Dimension Candace kicked butt, and I had to admit I was impressed. We made some turns, and I almost fell out of the cart. Phineas' hand caught me, and he and Ferb pulled me into a stable position. Things were starting to get a little unnerving, and by things, I mean the normbots' distance from us. Other Dimension Candace had mentioned something about 'if we can get past something or whatever', so all we had to do was fend them off until then. Eventually Perry was able to take off the chain, and he dis'armed' one of the normbots. The boys and I had to duck out of the way so the metal arm didn't hit us. Before we knew it, Candace was screaming because the cart she was in caught fire slightly. I looked away before my fear took over. Candace climbed into our cart, and Phineas and Ferb grabbed the arm since it hadn't caught fire. How the boys can reach so close to fire, I'll never know.

Ever since I was a little girl, I've always been afraid of fire, the stove, the oven and anything else like that. I'm even afraid of sparklers in July nowadays. I avoided candles as much as I could too. I don't know why, but it's always scared me. Every campfire, I'd sat away from or just went indoors. Every science experiment involving a bunsen burner or fire, I'd sat far away and just taken notes. Every meal I ever cooked was in the microwave which is the only thing I didn't fear too much. Washing my hands took a long time because I had to make sure the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold. My showers were also like that since I adjusted it. I don't know why I'm afraid of fire. I just am.

The boys made quick work of their plan. Candace and I watched as Phineas and Perry worked to aim the arm, and Ferb wired the circuits so it fired. With them shooting the normbots, there's no way they would catch us, right? Wrong. Suddenly, Platyborg flew in, and he shot the wheel for our cart. This not only slowed us down, but the traction caused the boys to drop the arm. We all tried reaching for it, but it was too late.

"I am starting to _really _hate that platyborg," I sighed.

"Hey!" Other Dimension me suddenly shouted, and I remembered who exactly platyborg _was._

"Sorry," I apologized, and Other Dimension Phineas looked at her.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing!" Other Dimension me quickly said.

We looked at the wheel, or I should say rim. It was causing us to slow down. The distance between the carts and the door Other Dimension Candace was talking about was too far for either of our liking. Other Dimension Candace called out to us, and we turned.

"We're gonna turn loose these other c-" she was cut off as suddenly the flames rose, and my body froze.

Suddenly, the flames was all on my mind. The heat, the blackness of my skin when touched, the redness too. I snapped out of it finally when Phineas took my hand. I knew what everyone was thinking. The fire was intense, but was it worth getting captured by the normbots? We'd only be jumping through it for a second, right? Then if we got burned, we could be treated at Resistance Headquarters, right? I stared at the flames, and even though these thoughts were in my head, I could think of nothing but the pain of fire coursing through my body. I couldn't do it.

"I…" I hesitated, and I tried to find the words. Finally I choked out the words: "I can't do it, Phineas."

"What?!" Candace yelled, "What do you mean you can't do it? Do you _want _to get captured by that lunatic?!"

"No!" I shouted, "but I can't jump through a fire to avoid it either. I-I'm sorry. You guys go on ahead. I'll find a way to escape."

Phineas shook his head, "No, we're sticking together. At least I am. I'm not leaving you."

Phineas held my hand. Ferb grabbed my other hand, and Perry grabbed his. Candace sighed, and she grabbed Phineas' other hand. We were all in this together, it looked like.

"Come on, guys!" Other Dimension Candace called out.

"We can't. Marissa is too afraid of fire, and the flames are too intense," Phineas said.

I could see Other Dimension Candace think hard on whether we had time to get to the door with all the carts- -even with it slowing down- -or if she had to cut us loose. Through the flames I could see her look down at Other Dimension me and the boys. The flames reflected off her sunglasses, creating a really dramatic light as she looked back at us.

"Sorry, guys," she said, "you're on your own."

The cart we were in was cut, and with no engine, we stopped. We watched as the normbots and platyborg advanced on us and swarmed us. When they grabbed us, though, we all were holding our hands, signifying that we go down together no matter what.

Still, that didn't stop the guilt I felt for being the reason we got captured...all because of my fear of fire...


	2. Fear of Fire: Part 2

**I know I said it was a one-shot but then I thought about a scene after it, so here it is. I may write some other thoughts regarding this kind of thing such as 'What if this went differently' or something like that. I realize there's a lot of potential for that one scene and such. I don't know, just a thought. Anyway I know this is short, but I think this is all it needs really. I would have something at the end about Phineas talking with Marissa about 'Hey, it's not your fault, but I think this all speaks for itself here. **

* * *

They locked us in a cell for awhile. Apparently, Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz was dealing with something else, maybe the escape of the Resistance again. Maybe he thought he would kill two birds with one stone this time. Eh, it's none of my business. He got what he was really after: me, the boys for some odd reason and Perry. Why would he want us now? I guess I'll find that out later. I sat on a bench of our cell. It was actually a little big in there, so I was able to stay quiet and distance myself from everyone. I could tell they were mad at me for not facing my fear. How could I though? I just sat on my own, and I looked at the ground.

"Oh perfect, Marissa, you just _had _to be afraid of fire!" Candace yelled, "You just couldn't face your fear this once, huh? Now look at us! We're in this cell, and there's no telling what he wants with us. Had you just jumped across, we'd be just fine! But no, you had to make everyone get captured because of you. And Phineas made the decision for _everyone _without us getting a say in the matter!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I jumped at the sudden squeaky voiced outburst of my brother. His fists were curled, and his eyes were shut tight. He was breathing heavily too. Candace had apparently jumped at him too like when we went around the world and Candace wouldn't get on the trike.

"That is ENOUGH," Phineas continued, "I'm sick of this! All day there's been nothing but secrets and lies and anger and blame. I'M DONE WITH IT! This whole day has been tearing this family apart! It's not Marissa's fault she's afraid of fire! Fear isn't something that's decided, Candace! What about you and your fear of spiders, huh? You've been saying you were going to conquer that fear since you were little, and have you?"

"No, but I probably would have if it meant avoiding getting captured," Candace retorted.

"You say that now, but picture it: you're in a minecart and there's little you can do except jump into it. You can see a spider in the cart, just staring at you. The spider throws images and thoughts and what-ifs at you. Can you REALLY jump into it? Another thing, you can't just FORCE someone to conquer a fear like that, Candace. Spiders aren't even that bad. Yeah, there's poisonous ones, but leave them alone, and they won't hurt you. Fire is dangerous on almost all occasions and it can't be run away from all the time. You need special equipment for certain fires. It's not fair for Marissa to suddenly face something she's been afraid of her whole life because of a stressful situation like that. Conquering fears is a baby steps thing, and that was no baby step."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Phineas. Now because she didn't face-"

"JUST SHUT UP! I need FIVE MINUTES of peace and quiet with no blame, no secrets or lies or I'm going to explode. This has been an extremely stressful day for ALL of us, and I just need five minutes to calm down and collect myself."

With that, Phineas came and sat next to me. Ever since he was little, we confided everything with each other. He sighed, and he leaned into me. Suddenly I realized he wasn't just yelling at Candace for blaming me for our capture…

He was yelling at himself too.

* * *

**In case it needed mentioning, yes, Phineas was yelling at himself for disowning Perry and being so mad at him. Seeing Candace angry at Marissa for her fear (something she can't necessarily control) made him see maybe he was mad at Perry for something he couldn't control, and he didn't want to see it happen again. Candace does still have a bit of a beef with Marissa, but she's thinking about what Phineas said. I know in PnF Save Summer, she conquers her fear of spiders in a yes sudden way almost, but the difference is that earlier in the day she'd mentioned trying to conquer her fear. The fire was just suddenly thrown in Marissa's path, so she didn't see it coming or anything. I admit I am kind of a wussy when it comes to conquering fears. Everything mentioned in the previous chapter about 'avoiding bunsenburners and such' is extremely true about me. I am TERRIFIED to cook on the stove even with my friends there to help me along the way. I'm slowly taking baby steps so I'm not as afraid, but not being able to go to my friend's house for her to help me hasn't done much progress. I don't know. Anyway, so yeah, that's that lol. You think I should periodically post 'What if it went differently' chapters for this? I realize there's a lot of what-ifs for this lol. **


	3. We're Safe

**I know, I know this is super short, but there's nothing more to this one that's needed to be honest. **

* * *

The flames stared at me, and it was all I could think about now. A sudden gentle grab of Phineas' hand snapped me back to reality.

"Sis? You okay?" he asked me.

"I…" I hesitated, and I finally choked out, "I can't do it. I'm too scared."

"Just close your eyes. It won't be so bad. I promise," he assured me.

I trusted my brother, and so I closed my eyes. He's right. I couldn't see the fire anymore, so I was less afraid, but I was still scared since I knew it was in front of me.

Phineas still had his hand in mine, and he said, "Okay, everyone, we're going to jump on the count of thr-"

"Hurry it up, soldier," Other Dimension Candace called out, "I'm cutting these carts loose pretty quick here."

"Okay," Phineas said, grasping my hand tighter as I too grasped tighter. I was terrified. Phineas then called out, "One. Two. Three."

I felt tears well up in my eyes since I was so scared, but I had to do this. On impulse I jumped and I felt myself fly through the air. Phineas' hand never left mine, and I felt a small sting of pain as we jumped through the flames. Before I knew it, I felt myself hit something or someone, and I opened my eyes. I was leaning against Other Dimension Candace who'd caught me for support under Phineas' orders apparently. My feet were touching the ground of the moving cart. Other Dimension Candace had her bow staff in hand, and her other hand was at her hip. She suddenly was replaced with Phineas who instantly hugged me as Other Dimension Candace cut loose the flaming carts and the security door was shut.

"You did it, Marissa," Phineas praised, "I'm so proud of you. We're safe now."

My eyes got misty as I realized it was true. We were safe now. I hugged Phineas and burst into tears.

We're safe...We're safe...We're safe.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, and never in a million years would I have done it. My OC is A LOT braver than I am lol. **


	4. Sacrifice: Part 1

The flames intensified, and I froze. Phineas grabbed my hand, and I looked down at him. There was no way I'd be able to do this. I looked back at the normbots. I couldn't let them grab the boys because of my fear. I picked up Ferb, and I looked over at Candace.

"Jump through, Candace!" I shouted, and Candace jumped through, scared, but in no way as scared as I probably would have been.

Perry also jumped through. Being a secret agent, he was probably trained to work with fire and such. I still find it funny he couldn't get his feet out of that skull. I snapped out of it, and I then tossed Ferb over the flames and into Candace's arms. She put him down, and he clung to her. Phineas' eyes glistened as I picked him up. I bet he thought we were jumping together. Without warning, I tossed him over the flames, and Candace caught him. My siblings stared at me, waiting for me to jump over...only I wasn't going to. I looked over at Other Dimension Candace, and I nodded.

"Cut me loose," I said.

"What?!" Phineas and Candace both exclaimed, and Ferb's eyes widened.

"No!" Phineas cried out, but it was too late. Other Dimension Candace cut the cart loose, and I watching as Phineas reached for me and he and my siblings got further from me.

Phineas' eyes sparkled as his arm was outstretched to me, but they were soon gone from my sight since Other Dimension Candace shut the security door. Suddenly, I felt metal claws grab me, and I was taken away. I hung my head. I was scared to be taken away, not to mention the heartbreak Phineas and the others might be feeling.

But at least my family is safe.

* * *

**Phineas' POV **

I couldn't believe it. Marissa was just gone like that. The memory was fresh in my mind. Did my eyes deceive me? She threw me just over the flames, and candace caught me. I turned, and I waiting for her to jump through, but she didn't. She looked over at Other Dimension Candace, and she nodded. My eyes widened as she ordered her to cut Marissa loose. Candace and I cried out, but it was too late. The bow staff was already making impact, and we kept going as Marissa stopped. I reached out for her but she got further and further away from me. The last thing I saw was Marissa's apologetic face, and she was grabbed by the normbots. Suddenly a door was shut, and I didn't see Marissa beyond that. Candace and Ferb were equally shocked at Marissa's sacrifice. I assumed Perry was too. All our jaws were dropped, not just Marissa's sacrifice, but that Other Dimension Candace just let her go. I turned toward Other Dimension Candace, anger written all over my face.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed, "You just left her! You didn't even give it a second thought!"

"I was following orders and doing my job. I have to protect my family, Phineas- -"

"Protecting your family?! What about your family from another dimension?! That could have easily been _your _Marissa! Would you have cut her loose?! HUH?!" I shouted, "That's MY family, and you just gave her up! She sacrificed herself for us! The least you could have done was try to save her too!"

"We were running out of time, kid. The normbots were closing in on us and we wouldn't have made it to the security door if we didn't cut those cars loose. The normbots would have gotten all of us- -"

"So what?! You don't just sell someone out to the normbots!"

"It was her choice."

"I don't give a damn! We have to go back and help her now!"

"Look, kid, this isn't my fight. This isn't any of our fight. My only duty is to protect my brothers and sister, and if that's happening, then my job is done."

"What if it was your Marissa? HUH?!"

Other Dimension Candace was speechless after that, and she turned her back to me. I looked back at the security door, knowing Marissa was in trouble...and there was nothing I could do to help her now.


	5. Sacrifice: Part 2

Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz was pretty surprised to see just me being brought in. He even seemed a little mad about it. Dr. D didn't seem to mind though. The normbot stopped in front of the dictator so we were now face to face. His one eye stared into my soul, but I glared at him.

"Where's your brother?" he asked me.

"I'm not telling you that," I said bravely, "He's clearly not with me, so you have no use for me. You can just let me go now."

"Oh, you're going to be tough, huh? You thought that if you came by yourself that your brother and all your little friends would be safe? News flash! They'll probably come back for you. They went back for Perry the Platypus. Pfft, you just doomed them as well as yourself."

I didn't think of that. Phineas could be so furious that he'd come back for me. Other Dimension Candace wouldn't have let him, would she?

"You, lock her in a cell, and we'll send out a little message to the kid," Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz ordered Dr. D.

Dr. D and the normbots took me away, and I was thrown in a cell. Dr. D stayed though for some reason. I sat down, and I hugged my knees. Dr. D still didn't leave.

"What?" I snapped.

"I didn't think it would come to this. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, you know," he explained, "I would never intentionally hurt you kids or any other kids for that matter."

"Yeah, well fat lot of good you did trying to help us," I snapped.

"Hey, to be honest, when he commanded that platyborg to hurt you and your brothers, I was concerned- -"

"I don't wanna hear it. If you hadn't built that stupid invention in the first place, this never would have happened."

It was really quiet after that, and I guess he walked away since the next time I looked to him, he was gone. How could I be so stupid? Phineas went back for PERRY, and he was mad at him. Phineas isn't mad at me. Of course he'd be back for me. Ugh, this sacrifice is backfiring on me now.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

"You have to let me go!"

There was an announcement on the Doofenchannel about the capture of Marissa. He even spoke out to me personally. If I didn't go there, he'd kill her! I can't let him do that to her! I can't just abandon her after she sacrificed herself for me and Ferb and everyone else. It's not her fault she's afraid of fire! Other Dimension Candace- -as well as the rest of the Resistance and my family- -doesn't want me to go since it's obviously a trap. Trap or not, I can't just abandon my family! Heck, I was mad at Perry, and I went back for him! I pleaded Other Dimension Candace to let me go back for her.

"No way, kid," she responded, "That's what Doofenshmirtz wants."

"So what? That's my sister!" I shouted, "Take care of my family, and get them home safely. I'm going back for my sister, and nobody is going to stop me."

I felt a hand grab my shoulder as I started to storm to the exit. I knew it was Ferb.

"Get your hand off me, Ferb. I'm going to save Marissa, and you're not talking me out of it," I said in a dark tone.

Ferb immediately removed his hand from my shoulder, and I headed out without another word. I don't care what it takes, I'm saving my sister this time.


	6. Sacrifice: Part 3

I ignored the sick feeling in my stomach as I walked up to the building I'd escaped from twice today now. I thought for sure the normbots would snatch me, but they just let me pass. Soon as I passed the normbots, Platyborg was waiting for me. He reminded me of our Perry, but he was more machine than platypus now. I feel bad other dimension me doesn't know what happened to him. He nodded, and he escorted me to where other dimension Doofenshmirtz was. He sat in his chair, smirking at me as I approached. He knew I'd come. I knew he'd know, but I couldn't just let Marissa suffer for something she can't control. I realize that's basically what happened with Perry. Perhaps he wasn't allowed to tell us. That's not his fault, and I blamed him for it. When this is over, I'm definitely going to make it up to him.

However, first I had to save my sister. By now, Ferb and the others are probably home worried about me right now. I was so lost in thought that I suddenly felt Platyborg shove me out of my thoughts. I continued to approach until I was at an appropriate distance from him, and then I stopped.

"I knew you'd come, kid," he said.

"I had no choice. You have my sister, and I'm not going to let her suffer for my sake," I answered, "Now where is she?"

Doofenshmirtz smirked at me, and he looked over at a normbot. I followed his gaze to see a normbot holding Marissa, gagged but not harmed in any way. Dr. D stood next to the normbot, but he wasn't smiling or anything. If anything, he looked regretful. Marissa struggled to free herself from the normbot's grasp, but it squeezed her tighter, and I could hear her muffled scream. It was then she saw me. Her eyes widened, and she screamed out to me, but with the gag, I couldn't understand a word she said. I could tell she was panicking though, probably because I came back when she sacrificed herself so I would be safe. She seems not to get that I can't just abandon her like that. She's been abandoned by enough people, and I'm not going to be one of them.

"So what is it you want from me?" I asked turning back to him, "Your message clearly was spoken to me and not Perry."

"Yeah, at first I was going to turn him into a platyborg in general, but he turned out to be great bait for you," he chuckled maliciously, "and then your sister was stupid enough to sacrifice herself so I could use her as bait. Oh that was rich."

"Don't call my sister stupid! She had her reasons," I defended.

"Mhm, yeah whatever. Anyway, yes, my message was for you. See that machine over there?" he asked pointing over at what seemed to be the other dimension-inator, "The dumpkoff over there seems to have forgotten what you did to make his machine work, and so I need you to fix it. If you fix it, I will spare your lives and allow you to cross the portal with me since you're probably itching to go home, aren't you?"

I nodded, and I looked over at Marissa, "So, if I fix your machine, you'll basically let my sister and me go?"

"Well, we'll obviously be meeting again since I'm going to take over your Tri-State Area, and you'll be my slaves, but it won't be much different than here. You'll probably have to stay inside, so the only time you'll see me is on the Doofenchannel which will be the only channel."

"What about summer?"

"Oh that's gonna be long gone when I take over."

"You can't outlaw summer. It's a season of the year. It's going to come, outlawed or not," I responded with a big of a smug, annoyed expression.

"Look, just fix the machine, and I won't hurt your precious sister. Nuff said."

"No killing?"

"Nope."

"No turning her into a cyborg?"

"Nope."

"No keeping her as a prisoner?"

"Just fix it!"

"I want your word that we walk through and go home…" I said.

"You have my word," he said, and I looked at the machine, up at Marissa then down at the ground. I sighed, knowing there wasn't much choice here.

"...Fine."


End file.
